Drabble for Romy
by Lenbug
Summary: Series of A-Z drabbles for Remy and Rogue. Rated T for caution. Companion fic to 'Drabbles for Jonda'. Enjoy :)


Disclaimer:I hold no connections to the ownership of anything in this fic. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Okay?

Note: This drabble fic spans over the Movie, Evolution and WATXM Universes. You can decide which Drabble goes into what 'verse. Apart from 'L' and 'M'. They're strictly Evolution verse. Sorry.

Translations at the bottom of fic. Please note I got the translation from Google, so they're more than likely wrong. If so, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Languages have never been my strong point.

Drabble For Romy

_**A is for Angel:**_

When Remy first saw Rogue, he saw an angel with living emeralds for eyes, and a streak of white through her hair, serving as her white wings. For several hours afterwards, he couldn't speak properly, too occupied with the fact that he'd seen the most perfect creature on Earth get treated as though she didn't exist by her companions.

_**B is for Belle:**_

Rogue glared at Remy, hands on her hips as her eyes burned with intensity. To his credit, Remy shifted nervously under her fiery gaze. "Désolé, ma Chéri, mais, you look so Belle when you're mad." He said, looking a picture of false innocence at her astounded face.

_**C is for Cooking:**_

Remy yelped as the spoon cracked itself over his hand. "I told you Swamp Rat, no cookies until after dinner!" Rogue scolded him, shaking the wooden spoon at him threateningly.

_**D is for Devil:**_

When Rogue first saw Remy, she remembers staring at those red on black eyes and thinking, if he was the Devil, she would gladly follow him into Hell.

_**E is for Eyes:**_

He loves her eyes because they sparkle like living emeralds when she's mad. She loves his eyes because they remind her of red rubies on black silk.

_**F is for Faith:**_

Rogue went to Church every Sunday, an ingrained habit not only from her own faith, but her Aunt Carrie's strict rules whenever she'd staid over as a child. When Remy joined the Mansion, he accompanied her, telling her about all the times his Tante had taken him to Mass. Her favourite time was the Christmas Mass, held at midnight and lit with candles. He was content to stay with his Angel, the Devil redeeming himself in the eyes of God.

_**G is for Guitar:**_

Remy had discovered the old acoustic guitar in her room when hiding from the nosy students at the Mansion. He'd sat and played several songs, before noticing that she was standing in the doorway. He'd stuttered out an apology, but she waved him off, asking him to play more. With a boyish grin, his fingers ran over frets and strings again, producing a soothing lullaby for their ears to hear.

_**H is for Home:**_

When Wanda and John had surprised the couple with a vacation in the South, they were smiling for weeks at the chance to return to their home turf. Rogue had a craving for sweet tea and hushpuppies, while Remy hungered after the gumbo of his Tante Mattie.

_**I is for Ice-Cream:**_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend make a mess of himself with the mint ice-cream he was eating. With a small laugh, she reached over and wiped the cold treat from the tip of his nose, causing him to go cross-eyed for a moment, before he pulled her into a sticky, ice-cream fuelled kiss.

_**J is for Jewellery:**_

For her birthday, Remy gave her a locket, the words 'Pour l'Ange de ma vie, toi qui m'asauvé des fosses de l'enfer.' Enscribed on the back, a picture of the Queen of Hearts tucked away inside. For his birthday, Rogue gave him a matching locket with a picture of the King of Hearts inside, with the inscription, 'Pour le DiableGardiendans ma vie, toi qui me protège de tout mal.'

_**K is for King:**_

Rogue knew she had it bad when she started comparing other guys to Remy. With a sigh, she admitted to herself that the King of Hearts had stolen hers, and from the looks of it, had no plans on returning it. So she took a leaf out of his book, and left three playing cards in a way that read;

'For my Joker, King of my Heart.

From,

Your Black Maria.'

_**L is for Louisiana:**_

Remy kidnapped Rogue and set her on a train to Louisiana for her help in stealing his father back from the Rippers. He never thought he'd lose his heart to a beautiful Southern Belle with abandonment issues on the way.

_**M is for Mardi Gras:**_

Rogue had always loved Mardi Gras. Loved being able to fit in at all times. Remy loved Mardi Gras because Rogue smiled more often, and he loved her smile more than anything else. Even getting her mad to see those green eyes shine like emeralds.

_**N is for New Orleans:**_

New Orleans was Remy's home turf. He could disappear in it, and remain undetected for weeks. He loved his hometown, but he loved Rogue more. His new home was with her. It was nice that he could show his city the woman who'd stolen his heart. He had a feeling that– had New Orleans a human personification – she'd be proud of him, and approving of her.

_**O is for Opera: **_

Rogue brushed the skirts of her dress absentmindedly, tugging at her opera length gloves as she sat beside Remy in the auditorium, listening to the opening chords of 'Phantom of the Opera'. A smile on her face a mile wide, she relaxed against Remy, who merely wrapped his arm around her tighter.

_**P is for Parents:**_

Rogue huffed, slamming the phone onto its cradle as she glared at the coffee table. Remy pulled her into a hug, rubbing away the stress that always built up whenever one of the couple – or both, as proven on occasion – received a call from their parents.

_**Q is for Queen:**_

Whenever Remy cut the deck of his cards, he always turned up with a Queen of Hearts in his hand, whenever his thoughts drifted to Rogue. He took it as a sign that he'd fallen far and hard for the Queen of his Heart. His cards had never proven him wrong before, after all. Better than a Tarot Deck, or Fortune Teller. The next time he was in town, he left a note saying;

'For my Black Maria, Queen of my Heart.

From,

Your Joker.'

_**R is for Royalty:**_

Rogue was Remy's Queen, he was her King. They were Royalty – whether or not it was clear to anyone else, if the persistent offers from other, ignorant singles for dates were any indication,was an entirely different matter.

_**S is for Sing:**_

When Remy first heard Rogue sing, it was on a muggy night in the South with fireflies lighting along the Mississippi river. He'd listened for a while, before joining in. After that, they sang together, hymns, ballads, lullabies and lively lyrics passing from their lips as they enjoyed the music the other made.

_**T is for Trouble:**_

"Damn it Swamp Rat, do you have to be so damn charming? You're attracting all the wrong attention!" squawked Rogue as she dove behind an over turned table to hide from the bullets fired at her. Remy was too busy dealing with the goons he'd beaten in poker to answer her, concentrating on making the idiots pay for shooting at Rogue.

_**U is for Unafraid: **_

"You know what happens when people touch me! You looking to go to the Hospital?" cried Rogue, frustrated beyond belief at the Louisianan Mutant. "'Course not Rogue. 'M just not afraid of you. 'M not going anywhere, ma Chéri." Remy told her, pressing a kiss to her gloved knuckles.

_**V is for Valentines:**_

Rogue came home to a dozen red and white roses on her bed, with pieces of red and white paper lighting up in an extravagant light show to reveal perfectly shaped hearts. Remy arrived to a home cooked Southern meal and a night with his Chéri.

_**W is for Wish:**_

He laughed, motioning to the candles on her birthday cake. "Make a wish, ma Chéri." He said, planting a kiss on her head. She laughed back at him. "I don't need to. I already have everything I could ever want." She told him, kissing him on the lips.

_**X is for X-Ray:**_

Rogue held Remy's hand in a tight grip the entire way to the Hospital, cursing him in French for breaking his arm as he laughed at her irrational fear of Hospital machines.

_**Y is for Yank:**_

Remy glared at the surrounding Northerners as he helped Rogue stand up from the floor of the school corridor. "Damn Yanks'", John Allerdyce muttered next to him, fingers twitching to his lighter in defence of his best mate's girlfriend. Silently, Remy agreed with him.

_**Z is for Zoo:**_

When Rogue and Remy were instructed to escort the younger students to the zoo, they'd dragged Wanda and John along for the ride, watching the students between private moments of shared ice-cream, and kisses.

French Translations:

Belle – Beautiful

Ma Chéri – My Darling

Mais – But

Tante – Aunt

Pour l'Ange de ma vie, toi qui m'asauvé des fosses de l'enfer. – For the Angel of my life, you who saved me from the pits of hell.

Pour le DiableGardiendans ma vie, toi qui me protège de tout mal. - For the Guardian Devil in my life, you who protects me from all harm.


End file.
